


四个神经病/4 Psychopaths

by wizgagaga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 4 psychopaths, M/M, alien - Freeform, not even real alien, not typical alien, not typical love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizgagaga/pseuds/wizgagaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>四个神经病的故事。也许有点爱情，有点公路电影，有点YouTube上面的截图，有点51区，有点宅。</p>
            </blockquote>





	四个神经病/4 Psychopaths

基督耶稣，谢谢你。  
——By 每个教徒

 

① 如果Steve Rogers是个跟踪狂

你知道这个宇宙中有些事情是很奇妙的。  
那个宇宙中也有些事情是很奇妙的。  
每个宇宙中都有奇妙的事情发生。  
蓝莓口味的减肥奶昔不算在内。  
不，覆盆子口味的也不行。  
让我们忘掉不奇妙。

我们来谈奇妙的事，比如1938年的内华达州上空出现过一架造型像烤馅饼的神秘飞行物。1945年也出现过，还有1947年，哦别忘了1960，顺道一提1974年的那架棒极了，对了还有1988、1993、1994、1995、1996……等等等等。一直到今天，各种造型像烤馅饼、水果派、奶油曲奇、双层奶油曲奇、奥利奥、手指饼、各种意大利通心粉的神秘飞行物都在不停出现。  
可为什么总是在内华达州。

美国本土不明飞行物（包括碟状物、棍状物、球状物及其他）研究学会内华达分会设在51区，既然设在这里，那么基本上它就是在扯淡。我们都知道旅游胜地卖的东西基本是坨屎，那么旅游胜地设置的学会呢？你知道的，比屎还糟糕。他们的会刊会每个月都寄售在51区某家很著名也很屎的私人飞碟博物馆，名为《美国本土不明飞行物（包括碟状物、棍状物、球状物及其他）研究学会内华达分会会报——（二号小字）又名飞碟机密解惑月刊》，这个显然主标题和副标题标反了的“月刊”出版时间全随心情（有时也跟打印机墨盒有关），但每月一次你都能在博物馆的纪念品区看到封面不一的“月刊”（只有颜色不一）出现在那里，它们的存在感低微，稍一不注意就错过了，但总会有些缺心眼的人会买，因为这玩意儿只要2美元。  
虽然那些“月刊”没有刊号，并且基本上属于违法出版物，但说真的，没人会和这些卖不出去的2美元残次品较真。

而这就是奇妙的地方：一切的起因竟然都是今年五月这本《美国本土不明飞行物（包括碟状物、棍状物、球状物及其他）研究学会内华达分会会报——（二号小字）又名飞碟机密解惑月刊》。  
真是不可思议。

Thor在Jane Foster没有给他带回来纪念品之前对外星人的概念有着错误的理解：在他的概念里外星人就是像他之于地球人地球人之于他一样，甚至哪怕是冰霜巨人或奇塔瑞，大家长得都很像，身材比例正常并且能说人话（某些族群不能）。从来没有人教过他那些类似科幻常识的知识，比如《宇宙之谜》系列丛书中，外星人都长得脑袋像跳蛋（Tony的原话，可他说完就后悔了）、眼睛比Tony自己的还大（Tony的原话，可说完他就后悔了）、能坐在餐盘上制造虫洞穿梭宇宙并且随意抓来地球人做实验（Tony的原话，当他说完“虫洞”还是后悔了），等等等等。那些外星人的长相及作风显然超出了Thor的接受范围，以至于当Jane从拉斯维加斯旅游归来给他带了内华达州的土特产——就是那本五月号的《美国本土不明飞行物（包括碟状物、棍状物、球状物及其他）研究学会内华达分会会报——（二号小字）又名飞碟机密解惑月刊》和一个小外星人头像勋章后，他就变得不正常了。

不正常的Thor在看完《美国本土不明飞行物（包括碟状物、棍状物、球状物及其他）研究学会内华达分会会报——（二号小字）又名飞碟机密解惑月刊》后让Tony帮他订了《黑衣人》三部曲的蓝光碟，然后神不知鬼不觉地在一个大家都不在大厦的下午看完了。第二天Tony路过影音室的时候惊奇地发现桌子上多了好多例如《E.T.》、《天兆》、《独立日》甚至《第九区》的碟。  
“所以你终于决定当一个沙发土豆了，这非常好非常地球。”Tony瞟了瞟沙发四周散落的薯片袋和可乐瓶，一屁股坐下开始翻看那些碟。  
Thor瘫在沙发里，显然刚经历过一场外星人电影马拉松，看上去疲惫又无限满足。他伸出一根食指，“钢铁之人，吾友，我发现了新大陆！”  
“那是当然，嗯……我今天依旧要叫你Micky Rourke[注1]，伙计，”Tony高兴地同样伸出一根食指，“祝贺你融入北美文化！”  
他们两指相触，然后Thor说：“E~T~ 要回家~~”  
蠢毙了。

“呃，所以我打扰到你们了吗？”  
Steve站在影音室门口，他握着拳，脸色很不好，还紧咬着牙。  
“嘿，Steve！快过来，队长，你要加入我们吗？”Tony在Steve向他投了一个明显代表着困惑的表情后继续招呼他，“别傻站着，我们一起加入Thor的外星人电影马拉松怎么样？不得不说他的品味还不错，至少没有《坏品味》[注2]。”  
Steve没听懂，可Thor哈哈大笑。神域之人从翻看《美国本土不明飞行物（包括碟状物、棍状物、球状物及其他）研究学会内华达分会会报——（二号小字）又名飞碟机密解惑月刊》到现在只有短短的十五天，十五天他就从一个神堕落成了一个外星人宅，脱胎换骨焕然一新。  
“所以你决定要在这里呆上几个小时？”Steve虽然依旧皱着眉，但他还是走进屋子坐了下来。  
“几小时甚至几天，直到我们长在这张沙发上等着一个黑衣人来救援，那人也许会把我们救出来以后就洗去我的记忆，因为，嘿，‘和你在一起看电影的那大个子是个外星人’！”Thor在Tony说完后拍着大腿哈哈大笑，而Steve看上去快被自己的困惑憋死了。

可他还是加入了Thor和Tony，还接受了Thor递给他的薯片。  
“所以你在找我，有什么事？”Tony找了个舒服的姿势坐好，递给Thor一张《E.T.》的碟示意他放入影碟机，“伙计，我们必须从这张开始看，这是规矩！”  
Steve不自然地扭了扭，放下了手中的薯片，“只是想找你聊聊，可我没想到他也在。”  
“这有那么糟糕吗，Steve？只是朋友一起看电影，放轻松。”Tony用胳膊肘戳Steve的肚子，哎呀，他们靠得那么近。  
“你知道我对这些并不怎么熟悉，”Steve倚在沙发里叹了口气，他把脑袋转向Tony，“我不是很能理解你们刚刚在说什么。”  
“那就的确有点糟糕了，你应该加快你的步伐融入我们，Steve。”Tony把手绕到沙发背上，看上去就像把Steve的一半肩膀给搂住了。  
Steve扭头看了看Tony的胳膊，僵硬地点点头，脑子里不知道在想些什么。

在Tony活过的那四十年里他从没想过他有一天会和一个拿铁锤的北欧神一起看电影。但当Thor在《星球大战•新希望》 看了一半的当口睡着并正如同他的名字那样打着呼时，Tony觉得他似乎很轻松地就适应了“我有个朋友是个神，他看宅片，并且讨厌星球大战四”这个不可思议事件，而雷神打呼噜像打雷简直就像是地球上最理所当然的事。  
在Tony活过的那四十年里他也从没想过他有一天会被一个拿盾牌的好队长告白（就在拿大锤的北欧神睡着以后）。虽然他什么稀奇古怪的事情都经历过——开玩笑，他可是钢铁侠，他在经历了“这个那个”之后还能活着就是件稀奇古怪的事情了——但是他还是在Steve突然转过头对他说“我大概爱上你了”的时候吓得打了个嗝，然后瞪大眼睛落荒而逃。

就是从那天起，Tony第一次知道Steve那本素描本封面上为什么写着“Tony你不能看”（而他真的没看）。也就是从那天起，种种征兆显示出他本应立刻发现Thor是个疯狂的神经病。

可他没能发现，或者说他发现的太迟了。当他错过了那些就像藏在一大堆红白相间毛线袜子里的聪明的沃利那样明显的线索时，他就铁定要付出代价。而那代价就是他第一次知道了被人跟着是件比三十摄氏度的叶绿素汁拌蓝莓口味减肥奶昔还要烦人的事。

现在Tony沿着洲际公路飞行着，正要进入俄亥俄州的边境线。就在他的下方，有人一路都在跟着他，从纽约出发一直跟到了这里。不过他并不是被Thor跟着，不，Thor现在也并没有在睡觉，呃……好吧，或许他在什么别的地方睡觉，管他呢，没人知道，因为那个神经病失踪了。Tony是在被另一个人跟着，另一个金色头发的人，蓝眼睛的人，讨厌的人，猜猜是谁。  
哦，嘿，提示：是谁来着，每天拿着一个锅盖走来走去蹦蹦跳跳？  
猜对了。

他讨厌Steve。  
因为Steve是个跟踪狂，所以也是个神经病。  
可是如果那个神经病再不开快点，他就得下去跑步才能让那个人跟上了。

Steve成为跟踪狂只是近二十五个小时以来的事。  
起因是Tony承担着寻找Thor的重任，而Steve似乎觉得他有必要跟上去。

他在Tony打着嗝逃跑以后并没有追上去，那之后的两天他们也没有再说过一句话。  
在沙发上的“我想我大概爱上你了”“嗝”事件发生后Steve并没有恼羞成怒砸烂他的盾牌，他就好像什么都没发生一样，继续每天和Tony巧遇四十八次，而且每次见到Tony都用一种“你看我的牙上有没有菜叶”的表情冲他微笑。而Tony每次见到Steve就开始打嗝，止也止不住（并且十分想要上去捂住Steve的嘴，然后大声嚷嚷“没有！”）。  
每一次当Steve和Tony巧遇，Steve都会友好地打招呼并且问些挺蠢的问题，像是天气如何、晚餐吃什么、有没有看棒球比赛、亚马逊卖的东西是否真的能无条件退货、以及嘿Tony要不要出去散步……而Tony从不说一句话，只是打个嗝然后跑掉。这是Tony单方面的冷战，甚至连冷战都算不上，顶多算单方面的横膈膜痉挛，而他也不知道自己为什么在坚持。

直到第三天，Tony才对Steve说了第一句话。  
“呃，你见到Thor了吗，Ste-teve？”他使劲攥着手里的纸，努力将全部注意力都放在喉咙上，而他紧张地都快吐出来了。  
“所以这就是你在那之后跟我说的第一句话，”Steve从书上抬起头来，Tony注意到了书封上标着的作者，“没有，Tony。”  
“这可真奇怪，他在客厅里留下了这个，而上面写着要我去这个地方找他。”Tony举起那张纸给Steve看，这样他就能被纸挡住不用看Steve的脸了。纸是从Jane送给Thor的那本《美国本土不明飞行物（包括碟状物、棍状物、球状物及其他）研究学会内华达分会会报——（二号小字）又名飞碟机密解惑月刊》五月号上撕下来的，上面用麦克笔歪斜地写着“致吾友钢铁之人：寻我请至此”，然后一个歪斜的箭头指向了那张内页下方的编辑部地址。  
Steve不说话，而Tony终于在好奇的驱使下移开了纸，他的横膈膜又痉挛了一下——队长的表情可以称得上扭曲，混合着大部分的嫉妒小部分的愤怒和一点点不明所以的喜悦。  
“别，别用那种表情看着我，我的内疚会和这里一起杀……嗝……掉我。”Tony在反应堆上面比划了一下。  
Steve眯起眼看着他，依旧不说话，隔了很久他才抱住胳膊缓缓开口：“你知道吗，Tony，其实我有件事很想对你说，但你这两天没给我机会。”  
“嗝……什嗝……么？”  
“其实我说的那句话是骗你的，”Steve抱歉地笑了笑，眼神真挚充满愧疚，“我只是在开玩笑，对不起。”  
Tony愣住了，就像个傻蛋，或者也许比傻蛋更糟糕。  
就像反应堆被狠狠按到了横膈膜上的傻蛋。  
“你是在开玩笑……”他重复道。  
Steve慢悠悠点点头，又眯起眼睛看着Tony，而Tony瞪大着眼睛看着Steve，他们就这样对视着。  
反应器被掏出来了？Tony因为心脏突如起来的别扭疼痛而下意识低头。

“所以你不打了。”  
“什么？”  
“吓唬你你就不会打嗝了。”Steve突然露出了那种暖洋洋的“快看我的牙”微笑。  
“你在吓我？”轮到Tony眯起眼睛。  
“是的，是个小把戏，但很有用……哦，我那天说的话依旧作数，”Steve拍拍Tony的后背，看上去突然变得异常高兴，“所以你现在不打嗝了，我们当前的主要任务只剩下去找Thor，而我们又能回到从前了对吧？”

他们又回到了单方面的冷战，这当然也算“从前”。  
只是这次没有横膈膜痉挛。

那么为什么Steve成为了一个跟踪狂呢？

“什么也没有。”  
完全消失。  
“包括Coulson上次留在这里的合照，而那上面现在只剩下了四个人。”  
他刚刚甚至让Jarvis给总统拨了个电话，而总统说他在做梦。  
他们瞪着万里无云的天空，同时皱起了眉，但只有单方面的语言交流。  
事情变得更棘手了：神盾虽然有个隐形的母舰，但它现在真的消失了。不是隐形的那种消失，而是彻彻底底蒸发得无影无踪，甚至都没有人记得它。  
他还醒着吗？  
“当然，Tony。”  
神智也没出什么毛病？  
“我猜是的，因为我确信我也见过神盾。”  
而他假设Steve也醒着。  
“那是自然。”  
那么事情简直糟糕透了。  
“没错。 所以我们的冷战结束了？”  
不。  
“好吧。我知道你在想什么，不过你不能一个人过去。”  
“这可不是你说了算，队长，别忘了神盾现在并不存在。”  
于是就这样，这件事情从一个人拯救一个神的无聊小事，变成了一个人拯救（似乎曾经存在过的）几千人的无聊大事。  
而Tony穿上了他的装甲并起飞，从纽约一直慢慢悠悠沿着洲际公路飞往51区。  
而他很显眼，简直太显眼了。  
非常适合跟踪。

跟踪狂Steve的摩托车型号是哈雷WLA 45，摩托车突突突地前进着，在飞行着的Tony眼中和一辆快没油的拖拉机没什么差别。说真的，Tony相当好奇，Steve究竟是从哪儿搞来这东西的？这玩意儿在二战后就停产了，而且一看就和Steve是同时期的东西，个头大傻不愣登还非常Vintage（请用法语念），现在可没人喜欢它。  
可Steve人人都抢着要。  
你看看你看看，人人都抢着要的Steve跟他告白来着，可他那时逃跑了，嗝。而现在他连话都不知道该怎么对Steve讲，所以他不喜欢Steve。

完全不合逻辑。  
所以也许他自己也是个神经病。

Tony在Mark 43里翻了个白眼，继续向前飞。他把速度调得很慢，非常慢，慢到能让Steve在开着那辆傻摩托的时候能正好看到他但又看不太清。

Steve带着跟他自己一样老的风镜，穿着跟他自己一样土的夹克，专注地开着跟他自己一样笨的摩托。洲际公路上向来很少车，路上荒凉得很，如果Steve选择六十六号公路的话，他可以一路逆行一直开到拉斯维加斯，可他还是把摩托车在正确的那一边开成了一条直线。  
一条蜗牛爬过的直线。

“我需要去加个油！”Steve朝Tony大吼。  
去吧。Tony又在Mark 43里翻了个白眼。他突发奇想，既然Mark 43脑袋上涂了两道白色——反雷达隐形助推装置，他新加上去的——那么为什么不管它叫“白眼”呢？  
“我希望你能帮帮我，Tony！”Steve带着太阳镜，可脸还是皱成了一团，就好像他很怕大太阳似的（Tony知道是因为他的装甲简直太厉害了什么都看得到，可不是他想看），“帮我看看最近的加油站距离多远好吗？谢谢！”

Tony在“白眼”里翻了个白眼。他知道自己并不叫“跑腿侠”，可那个跟踪狂跟了自己一路，还指使他去干这干那。  
那人以为自己是谁？美国队长吗？  
哦好吧，他的确是。  
气急败坏。

气急败坏的Tony破了音障朝前面飞过去。  
气急败坏的Tony找到了加油站然后又飞了回来。  
气急败坏的Tony在空中给Steve飞出了一个“八英里”。

“谢了Tony！不过我猜我的车只够开三英里，所以如果你愿意你可以在加油站那里等我，我会推着车赶到的！”Steve冲天上吼。

你太天真了队长。  
Tony翻了个白眼。  
你真的以为钢铁侠会在那里等你？

[注一] Micky Rourke就是《钢铁侠2》电影里演鞭狂的演员  
[注二]《坏品味（Bad Taste）》是《魔戒》导演Peter Jackson在年轻的时候花2万块钱拍摄的独立电影，讲述了几个丑陋外星人到地球上找人吃的故事。


End file.
